<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold by safarikalamari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290436">Hold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari'>safarikalamari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Touching Me, Touching You [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Protectiveness, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the day, Geralt is grateful for all Jaskier does</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Touching Me, Touching You [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were surrounded. </p>
<p>In any other circumstance, it wouldn’t be a problem, Geralt already landing his killing blows. Right now, however, Geralt and Jaskier found themselves caught in a circle of giant creatures, stingers at the ready if the two men made any wrong moves. </p>
<p>Geralt eyes the creatures, grip tight on his sword as he focused on their weaknesses. The stingers attached to spindly tails looked as if they could easily pierce through clothing and since Jaskier had no armor of his own, that put them in a predicament. The creatures could probably lunge faster than Geralt could push Jaskier out of the way, but he saw no other option. Better to take the risk, to have that small chance of protecting Jaskier. </p>
<p>Of course, fate had other ideas. </p>
<p>“Geralt, look out!”</p>
<p>Geralt turned, already hearing the buzzing of a stinger and he steadied himself for impact, sword held high to protect his head. Yet, no sting came. There was a strangled shout of pain and Geralt could only stare as Jaskier collapsed in front of him, having taken the blow of the stinger himself. </p>
<p>Geralt’s rage snapped in an instant and he slashed, charged, at the creatures as they came hurtling in. Not daring to move from Jaskier, Geralt did what he could, dodging one attack before counteracting with his own. Cries from the creatures mixed with Geralt’s enraged growls filled the air as stingers went flying, Geralt’s swords stabbing into soft underbellies, painting the ground in dark blood. </p>
<p>At long last, Geralt stood, heaving, as the last creature twitched and he knelt down, tearing open Jaskier’s doublet to look at his wound. The poison was already spreading, black tendrils spreading across Jaskier’s chest. Picking him up, Geralt rushed back to their campsite, setting Jaskier on the ground before he dug through the saddlebags, searching for an antidote. </p>
<p>When he finally found a potion, Geralt all but tore the cork from the bottle, pouring in all onto Jaskier’s wound. While it seemed to lessen the spread, the black marks did not go away. Geralt cursed, grabbing Jaskier again and pulling them both onto Roach. The ride seemed too long, Jaskier’s stuttered breaths catching with each bump. Geralt could feel the life leaving him and he urged Roach on, hoping the nearby village had a healer. </p>
<p>Geralt burst into the apothecary, with Jaskier in his arms, searching the room for any ingredient that might help. The man there remained at a loss, allowing Geralt to do as he wished when Geralt placed Jaskier on an empty table. </p>
<p>Jasker was convulsing now, black liquid dribbling out of his mouth, his eyes turning up. </p>
<p>“Stay with me, Jaskier,” Geralt mumbled as he mashed herbs together in a mortar.</p>
<p>The paste was dumped onto Jaskier’s chest and Geralt rubbed it in, murmuring a few words of hope and desperation. With a heaving gasp, Jaskier arched off the table as he coughed up a massive black ball of slime that spilled onto the floor. His eyes fluttered closed as he fell back onto the table and Geralt let out a sigh. </p>
<p>“Apologies,” Geralt spoke to the shopkeep. </p>
<p>He took out a bag of coin and placed it on the counter before grabbing a stray cloth to scoop up the slime with. A quick toss into the fire caused a bit of spark but the shopkeep seemed more interested in his coin as Geralt took Jaskier away. </p>
<p>Despite the stares, Geralt was able to secure a room for him and Jaskier at the local inn and he set to work cleaning Jaskier once he had laid him down on the bed. Removing his own armor and weapons, Geralt rolled up his sleeves, wringing out the wetted cloth as he wiped down Jaskier’s face and chest.</p>
<p>How peaceful he looked now, as if he had just been sleeping the entire time. Geralt almost wished it so, yet if it hadn’t been for Jaskier, Geralt might’ve suffered a much heavier blow. Geralt wanted to be upset with Jaskier, for risking himself so foolishly. After all, the poison wouldn’t have affected himself like it did Jaskier. Lucky for them they had a potion and an apothecary close enough. </p>
<p>If Geralt had lost Jaskier, he didn’t know what he would’ve done. Perhaps gone even more into a rage, perhaps destroyed himself in the process. Either way, Geralt couldn’t be without Jaskier. Even with his incessant talking, his foolish antics, Geralt took all of Jaskier in stride because he knew Jaskier cared. Cared about the two of them at the very least. </p>
<p>Realizing his hand had stilled on Jaskier’s chest, Geralt put the cloth back in the bowl and took Jaskier’s torn doublet and chemise off of him. He’d hear the end of this no doubt, but Geralt figured he’d be able to make enough coin to buy Jaskier something even grander. </p>
<p>Just before turning out the light, Geralt studied Jaskier’s face and a sudden urge overcame him. <br/>He leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Jaskier’s forehead. It was almost too perfect, this moment, but Geralt cherished it nonetheless. Once Jaskier woke up, they could talk. Geralt could reprimand, Jaskier could argue back, or perhaps Geralt could finally say the words he had kept in his heart for so long. </p>
<p>Whatever was to happen, Geralt was thankful Jaskier was still with him and he vowed to make tomorrow a new beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>